creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Wedding
Before I start off the story, I just want to leave the readers a small message. Be careful of the things that are unknown to the human mind. Sometimes, they're not meant to be solved. It all began when I was cleaning my house on a sunny Sunday afternoon while listening to some Nujabes on my iPod Nano. The day was calm and peaceful. It seemed like nothing would slow me down, or stop me from doing my chores. I finally got to guest room. At last, the last room in the house to clean. It doesn't really get dirty, since no one really comes up to this room, except the relatives who visit us. I remember the only person that visited us, and slept in that room was my aunt. No one else. Kinda weird, if you ask me. I finally started to dust, and clean every corner in the room, and then I came to the closet. I opened the closet door, looked around, and it seemed that it was empty, and clean. Nothing to be done here. When I looked down down at the carpet in the middle of the closet, I immediately noticed a white CD with the title (Written in a black ink), "Wedding". It was written in a way that it can be barely read. In fact, you could barely even recognize the letters. When I grasped the CD and took a good look at it, I wondered if this was my aunt's, and that she might've left it here by accident. But why would she have a wedding video? She's not even married. And my aunt's handwriting does not look like that at all. It looked like it'd been done by a five year old. Still, I was very curious at what the CD contained. After I'd done my cleaning, I sat on my bed with the CD right beside me, and called my dad at work about the CD. He immediately responded that he had no idea about it, and that my aunt might've left it there by accident when she was packing up to go back home. I told him, "But aunt isn't even married yet... Is she?" My dad responded, "Good point. -Sigh- Listen, I'll try to talk to you about it later because I'm really busy at work. Okay, kiddo?" "Okay dad. I'll watch it later." There was a pause, and then the call suddenly drops. Boy, my dad is really busy today. Finally, at night time when my exhausted parents came home from work, I decided to see and look at what the CD contains. I pop it into my computer, put on my good quality headphones, and waited for it to load. A windows box appeared, with a movie file inside. It was called, "Wedding". Without hesitation, I clicked on the movie file, and it started to play on full screen. It started out with the title- "December 31, 1995- Wedding". The background was plain black, using white "Times New Roman" font. The video looked very grainy and old, as if the original footage came from a VHS, converted to a movie file. After five seconds into the title, I suddenly hear an organ playing in the background, but it wasn't playing any music that you'd normally hear in a wedding. It rather sounded very disturbing, and dark, like something you'd hear that comes out from Silent Hill. Another scene in the movie abruptly comes up, where all I see is a spotlight in the middle of a large, dark chamber. It looked very medieval, and rather eerie. The screen suddenly twisted and played white noise for a split second, and it returned back to the dark chamber, but this time it was different. The organ had suddenly stopped playing, and deep, eerie incantations were being recited. It sounded like they were enchanting "Ingredior viam vobis diabolus" in a very demonic voice. I was disturbed, thinking that this film had the title, "Wedding" in it. In both sides of the screen, I could see a man and a woman, both just at the borders of the spotlight. They were both naked. It seemed that they're just looking at each other, not even moving a single muscle. The man was bald, and had an athletic build. The woman on the other hand looked much paler than the man, and was bald as well, with an athletic build. They both looked very strange though. I don't even recognize them at all. In fact, the faces of the man and the woman couldn't be seen at all, because of the low resolution of the video. As I slowly looked to the middle of the screen, I saw a figure wearing dark overalls, and a cow skull with tall horns covering the face. The camera suddenly zooms in at the man with the cow skull. As this person wearing the cow skull slowly raised his hands up, the chanting stopped abruptly. When he started to speak, loud white noises started to play at random intervals as he spoke, making it very impossible to hear what he's saying. The camera zoomed out suddenly, making both the naked man and woman visible once more. As they slowly tilt their heads down, I could hear both of them say, "Benedicite ignis in diábolus". It sounded very demonic as they said it in perfect sync with each other. After a few seconds of silence, the screen suddenly turned into black. I could hear nothing but eerie silence. The screen finally goes back to the dark chamber after thirty seconds, only to disturbed even more. The man and the woman were at the same spot from before with their heads tilted down but this time, they were covered in dark red blood. There was also a circle around them, drawn in blood as well. in the middle of the screen, I saw a naked woman, hanging from a cross- her wrists, and ankles tied up. The screen stayed like that for a good ten seconds after suddenly turning into black again. The scene went back, and my eyes opened widely, as I see the same woman hanging from the cross with her entire body all bloodied up, seeing carvings, and marks that could be done with a sharp knife. I could hear bloodcurdling screams come from her, but she's not even moving. Her head's down, and she seems motionless, like she's been killed or something. The screaming went on for a good two minutes, and it abruptly stops. My heart literally drops as all I hear is pure silence. Both the naked man and woman slowly turn their heads to the screen, as if they know that I'm watching. I suddenly gasp in horror and swiftly jump back. They start to slowly turn their body towards the screen as they walk towards me. I literally couldn't move my entire body from the shock as they move closer and closer. As they got very close, I started to notice something very creepy. They didn't have any faces at all. I quickly gasp and go into shock. The scene suddenly changes, this time, it was in a cathedral. A clip of a very happy couple, who are now married, kissing. The man with blonde hair, and the woman with dark brown hair held the kiss together, and everyone cheered. It looked like it was a normal wedding, and that everyone was clapping and cheering out of happiness as the two kissed. Everyone outside was tossing flowers to the newlyweds as they left the cathedral. Everyone was smiling, like nothing had ever happened. The film ends as the two slowly enter their white Cadillac limousine, and leave the cathedral. I was intensely confused. Once the video finished, I took some time to recollect myself, and just wanted to ask myself this one question, "What the fuck did I just watch?" I kept shaking my head in disgust and disbelief, and closed the video player window. I went up to my parents and called them down to show the video. They went down to the basement with me, not knowing what they would expect. My mom tilted her head as she was somewhat concerned, and my dad stared at the screen, waiting for something to happen. I opened up the video file, and played the entire video for them. Halfway my mom ran to the bathroom, and vomited, while my dad watched in discomfort. They told me that they'd never seen anything so disturbing such as this in their lives. They took it to the police as well, so that the man and the woman getting married at the end of the video could be identified, and so is the bloodied up woman, who was hanging from the cross. As disturbed as they were, they weren't able to identify these people. Nor were they able to identify the man with the cow skull, the naked man, and woman. To this day, it still bothers me. It gives me occasional nightmares, but it makes me wonder- to think deeper of what the video really is. Was it some sort of satanist cult who were performing their own "Wedding" ceremony? Maybe so. But with that answer opens up to so much more questions. Why did the man and the woman have no face? What was the resemblance of the woman hanging from a cross with marks and carvings? Who was the man wearing the cow skull? What were they chanting? But the most mysterious thing of all is how did it get into my house? These questions may never be answered at all, since no one really has an answer to them. Sometimes, the really odd things in this World that can't really be solved- the things Unknown to the human mind, you can say. And if no one can solve it, maybe it was meant to be kept that way. Category:Ritual